We Meet Again
by Hermoninee-Granger
Summary: Cat left aged 16 but now she's back for Jade and Beck's wedding with a 13 year old daughter in tow. How will Alyssa's father react? Eventual Candre, probably. CADE FRIENDSHIP. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue-ish thing:

Yes! Heat! Alyssa Valentine ran down the stairs of the small house she shared with her mother in the Cotswolds of England. She had never had a father, but at 13 that didn't bother her much. It was March and the sun was blazing, she wanted to go have fun with her friends. She grabbed her phone and flip flops and heading out the door- shouting goodbye to her mum as she ran.

Cat Valentine leaned on the doorframe and watched as her daughter caught up with her friends and disappeared from view. A small sigh escaped her lips. The Cat Valentine we all know and love was gone. A lot had changed in 13 years, she had moved to England for a fresh start and to give Lyssa a clean slate. She was now 29 and working as a music teacher and part time singer.

Her phone buzzed and she reached out a hand to check it:

To: Cat

From: Jade West

The wedding is next week and I've posted the plane tickets.

Please come! You're my maid of honour and you're gonna have to face him someday.

Cat put her phone back in her pocket and sighed again. She knew that Lyssa would have to meet her father at one point but she couldn't bring herself to even think about the last time they had spoken…

*Flashback*

'_Andre... I need to speak to you about the party last month' A young redheaded Cat had grabbed Andre's hand in the corridor. _

'_I thought we agreed never to mention that again!' Andre exclaimed, looking from side to side to check if anyone had heard her._

'_But Andre' she looked down 'I'm pregnant' a tear rolled down her face and splatted on the floor._

'_No no no this can't be happening' he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair_

'_Cat you have to have an abortion'_

'_No!'_

'_Cat!'_

'_Andre I won't kill my child!'_

'_Cat don't make this difficult'_

'_You're the one making this difficult!'_

_*_End of flashback*

She had run away crying and he hadn't even chased after her. After that she had moved to England and kept contact with no-one except Jade, and through Jade Beck. Now it was their wedding and she had the awful decision whether to go and see Andre or not go and miss her best friend in the world's wedding. Suddenly she made a snap decision.

'Lyssa?'

'Yes mum?'

'Come home and pack your bags- we're going to Aunt Jade's wedding in America.'

**A/N so Whadda ya think? If you like it I'll continue I made her be in England coz otherwise im gonna do things like mum instead of mom by accident so this makes it all easier. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**TheDreamer006**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day Alyssa and Cat landed in L.A. reminded Cat of the day she left.

*flashback*

'_Cat you don't have to leave!' Jade was showing more emotion than she would have liked but it had stunned her that Cat felt the need to leave the country._

'_It's what's best for her, Jade' Cat motioned to the sleeping child in her arms. 'She needs a fresh start' she looked down 'we both do…' she mumbled inaudibly. _

*flashback over*

It felt weird to be here again. She took a deep breath, pulled her mousy brown hair out from its ponytail and held her daughter's hand

'Let's find Jade' she scanned the crowd and finally found what she had been looking for. A jaggedly cut black sign with 'Cat and Lyssa' scrawled on it in Jade's messy hand.

'Cat!' Jade ran towards her estranged best friend

'Jadey!' Cat grinned, hugging her.

'And you must be Lyssa. You've grown up so much since I last saw you!' Jade hugged Lyssa and the trio walked to Beck's truck where he was waiting to take them home. He hugged Cat and stared at her for ages.

'Do I have something on my face?' She asked, rubbing her face.

'No… You just look weird without red hair' he replied.

'Not for long!' Jade grinned, holding up a packet of red hair dye, the type Cat had used when they were younger.

'Jade!' Cat exclaimed, but she was smiling so Jade knew she had won her over.

'Anyone going to explain anything to little ol' Lyssa over here?' Lyssa interrupted and all four of them began to laugh and tell a story of a performing arts high school, hair dye and red velvet cupcakes.

-Lalalalalalala-

When they arrived at Jade and Beck's house Cat's eyes almost popped out of her head.

'Wow… Upgraded the RV now did we?' She asked in a sing-song voice while being given the grand tour of their Beverly Hills mansion.

'Haha, well with my acting and Jade's directing, acting, singing, writing,'

'I'm also a mechanic' Jade cut in

'Well with all of that we're not badly off' Beck ran his hand through his hair and continued to chat to Cat while Jade dragged Lyssa to a chair and demanded to be told her life story.

'I can't believe that last time I saw you, you were 18 months old and now you're this chatty, awesome, funny, ENGLISH, 13 year old!' Jade gushed after being given the details to Lyssa's existence.

'I really can't get over that accent of yours' she continued, and spent the rest of the night shouting random words for her to repeat then collapsing in laughter at the English pronunciation. They then proceeded to dye Cat's hair and most of the red towels red, and do Lyssa a streak because in Jade's words: 'That girl can be very persuasive…'

It felt to Cat like being back to 16 again- and she went to bed with a queasy stomach, not sure whether she enjoyed this feeling.

**A/N Queen of all filler chapters I know but hey.. Actually can't wait to write the wedding scene so that is most probably going to be next. Please leave a review! Thanks :)**

** May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You. **

**TheDreamer006**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lyssa xx **

**A/N sorry Andre's a bit of a ******** in this chapter.. He's a lovely character really!**

Chapter 3

The day of the wedding came around way too soon for Cat's liking.

She sat behind Jade in the changing room braiding her hair while Lyssa got into her dress. Lyssa and Cat were to be Jade's only bridesmaids, as Tori had got famous and lost contact with all of them. The bridesmaid dresses were made of a light silverish white material and had black belts to match Jade. They looked amazing on Lyssa and Cat but no-one could eclipse Jade. With the top layer of her black hair braided together with silver star clips she completely looked the part. She had kept her promise and worn a black wedding dress but no-one could ever picture her in anything else. She wore a strapless black evening gown dress with white patterning down the side.

The walk down the aisle seemed to go in slow motion for Cat, with Jade's young cousin dropping black and white petals in her black and white dress. Jaws dropped at seeing Jade West in something so feminine and Cat took her place in the wedding order opposite Robbie, Beck's best man. She turned to talk to Lyssa only to see her chatting to a man she wished Lyssa would never have to meet.

Andre Harris.

-Lalalalalalalalalalalalala-

At the reception Cat walked slowly towards Andre having left Lyssa talking to Jade's young flower girl, Juliette.

'Andre' she stated, making him spin around.

'Cat!' He said, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

'Look Cat I'm sorry about all that but we both know the aborting it was the right thing' he touched her arm and she pulled away. He really didn't know?

'Andre, I didn't have an abortion' the colour drained out of his face 'And she isn't an it!' She began to get more het up now 'SHE's a beautiful, intelligent, 13 year old girl named Alyssa Jadelyn Valentine and you'd know that if you had stuck with us'

'B-but…' He said, sweating now.

'Don't flatter yourself Andre Harris. I moved away to create a better life for her, for us.' She began to walk away but he grabbed her arm before she could.

'Tell me about her' he said, his voice softer than it had been a moment ago.

'I'll let her tell you herself' Cat smiled as Lyssa came walking towards them, her long brown hair sweeping behind her and her head hung back in a laugh, Cat's dimple's appearing on her cheeks. The first thing Andre noticed about his daughter were her eyes. _His _eyes. She was the picture of Cat, but she had his eyes. He began to tear up, without knowing why.

'Mum, Juliette can fit her whole fist in her mouth!' Lyssa gushed before noticing Andre and saying

'Oh, Hey Andre' this surprised Cat a lot but she was less surprised than Andre

'Wait- you're Lyssa?' he asked with his chin hanging down

'That's me!' she giggled.

'Anyone care to explain?' Cat asked

'We got chatting at the wedding' Andre's chin was still hanging past his chest.

'Okaly doakaly, once again will someone please explain this to little ol' Lyssa?' Lyssa cut in.

'Lyssa- I'm your father' Andre announced, as the hall went silent and everyone waited for Lyssa's reaction.

Suddenly, Alyssa Jadelyn Valentine burst into laughter.

'You sound like Darth Vader!' She giggled, before proceeding to imitate his voice

'Lyssa- I'm your father. Hahahahahahahahaha!'

'Like mother like daughter' was the murmer passing round the room by the end of the reception.

**A/N Thanks for reading! See you next time ;)**

**TD006**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay reviews! Thank you so much- sorry I didn't update quickly, I got the idea for 'for the first time' in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone 'til I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!**

The morning after the wedding Cat was getting ready in her en-suite bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail and throwing on some trackies and a vest top before going into Lyssa's room. Jogging in the morning was a tradition they had shared since before Lyssa could remember.

She opened the door to Lyssa's room and saw her daughter in front of the mirror, her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt which proclaimed to the world that she had danced with the royal ballet in florescent yellow lettering.

Cat leant on the doorframe and waited for her to finish getting washed so they could go jog- remembering the day that she had made the decision to come to L.A. She was worried about Lyssa- she was the only person who could tell that despite putting up a couldn't-care-less front Lyssa was conflicted and upset about the recent developments in the father position which had been unoccupied for so long.

'You ready?' Cat asked her

'Yeah, let's go' Lyssa turned around and revealed that her cheeks were red and puffy from crying.

'Lyssa, sweetie, come here' Cat sat on the bed and motioned for her daughter to sit with her.

'It's just allergies mum- I'm fine' She protested but Cat could see through all of that.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Cat asked but Lyssa shook her head and buried herself on her mother's tiny lap where she cried for a good half an hour with Cat stroking her hair and whispering comfort to her.

After a while she sat up and began to talk.

'It's not that I don't like Andre,' she chose her words carefully 'It's just that it disgusts me that he would leave us for so long then expect me to have respect for him!' she exclaimed, flopping back on the bed.

'I know sweetie- I don't like it either- but we have to be polite.' Cat sighed 'Maybe he's changed'

'Caaatttt Lyyyssssaa! Andre's here to seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you!' Jade shouted up the stairs. Cat and Lyssa splashed water on their faces then, hand in hand, they made their way downstairs to see Andre.

**Thank you for reading! xxx May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You xx**

**TD006**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy :)**

'Hi' Andre said shyly as the girls descended the stairs.

'Hi' They replied frostily.

Jade looked between them and decided to make a getaway.

'B-bye!' She turned on her heal and ran.

'Look, Cat' Andre started 'I'm really sorry for how I acted yesterday. I'm pleased about Lyssa, really pleased, and I really want to be a part of both of your lives' He reached out to touch Lyssa's arm but she pulled away

'Look, Andre, Father, Darth, Mr. Vader' she started listing names but Cat stopped her with a warning glare

'Lyssa…'

She then proceeded:

'I'm sure that you are a lovely guy, but I'm not going to suddenly except you into my life. I need to learn to trust you. So, there's a fair on tomorrow, care to take me? Mum can't be bothered'

Cat rolled her eyes 'Sneaky so-and-so- and you know I don't like fairs!' Her eyes met Andre's and they both remembered…

_Flashback_

'_Ooh, a giraffe!' 16 year old Cat Valentine pointed at a stuffed giraffe on a 'test your strength machine'. _

'_Phooey- I'm never strong enough to win them…' her eyes filled with tears so Andre jumped in_

'_I'll win it for you lil' red!' _

_And he did just that, now to this day she still has Mr. Longneck._

_End of flashback_

'Yeah, I'll take you to the fair, lil' lil' red' Andre replied to Lyssa who was leaning on her mother. She giggled at the pet name and pecked Andre on the cheek

'Thanks!'

She grinned before running to her room.

Stunned; Andre put his hand to the spot on his cheek that she had kissed.

'See you tomorrow Andre' Cat said gently, leading Andre to the door.

Suddenly without thinking Andre hugged her. He had forgotten how tiny she was, how fragile.

She pulled away and dusted herself down, looking flustered to say the least.

'Goodbye Andre' she closed the door, sitting by it and catching her breath as tears ran down her face.

Lyssa ran down the stairs and sat with her mother, both unaware that on the other side of the door Andre was doing the exact same thing.

**That's it for today, folks**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You xx**

**TD006**


	6. Chapter 6

We Meet Again chapter 6

**To Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx who reviewed, thank you! You are lovely and deserve lots of red velvet cupcakes 3 I love your story Journal Jamie :D I haven't updated in ages because I've had nooo inspiration. But then, my AMAZING best friend Crushed rose helped me. Thank you!**

The day that Andre was scheduled to take Lyssa to the fair was bright and sunny, one of those days that couldn't happen anywhere except L.A.

Lyssa got up earlier than usual and spent the whole day looking forward to the fair. About an hour before Andre was due to pick her up, she started to worry.

What if he thought her jokes were naff?

What if he wished she had been aborted?

Right on time Andre showed up on the doorstep, sweating a little and worrying a lot about whether this 13 year old girl would approve of him or not. This was not just any 13 year old girl, Lyssa was his daughter. His daughter. His daughter who at that precise moment was waiting on the other side of the door he was leaning on.

He knocked on the door and it was answered before his hand had left the wood.

'Hi 'Dre' Lyssa grinned.

He looked at her and was suddenly struck by how grown up she looked.

'Hey, Lyss' he replied, quietly.

They drove to the fair in an uncomfortable silence.

After a while of fidgeting with hair and clearing of throats Lyssa sat up straight and declared

'Look Andre, I appreciate that this is hard for both of us but come on, be the adult and start conversation! At least mention the weather or something!'

Andre was shaken up, and replied

'Oh, Uh, I, I'm just, y'know… Really nervous…'

'Yeah, and Luke was nervous before be battled Vader. Didn't mean he shut his trap, now did it?' she crossed her arms.

'You really like Star Wars, don't you?' He replied with a chuckle

'Yes!' she replied, ecstatic. 'That is the kind of thing you must find out!' she then grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the fair. 'Now, let's got bond'

They arrived at Lyssa's destination after weaving through crowds: a photo booth.

'I love these' she said matter-of-factly as she got into the booth, followed closely by an awestruck Andre.

After taking a reel of photos they headed for the classic test-your-strength machine, which made Andre nostalgic. He was looking off into the distance meaningfully when he heard a ding and turned around to see Lyssa triumphantly holding up the hammer which she had just slammed into the base so hard that she won a toy or a fish.

Andre went up to her and congratulated her before asking what she would like.

'I'll take the fish' she said, reaching over and receiving the goldfish.

In the car on the way back Andre asked her:

'So, what are you calling the fish?'

She looked at him like he was the dumbest man on the planet and replied in a patronising tone

'Obi Wan, DUH!'

He laughed, and pulled up outside Jade and Beck's house to drop her off.

'Bye Dad' she said, jumping out of the car before turning back 'What's wrong?' she asked

'Sorry' he said, jumping back from a trance. 'Went to Tatooine for a second there' he said, making her giggle as they walked to the door.

'Bye Lyss' He said when they reached the door which she opened. Cat came running and hugged her, then she proceeded to run to her room leaving Cat and Andre alone on the doorstep.

'So…' he said, hands in pockets

'Andre, I just want you to know that I don't blame you. Let's just forget about the past and live now, for Lyssa' Cat sighed, motioning to the way she had run up the stairs.

'Good plan' he grinned sheepishly.

'See you, Andre' she said softly, then reached onto her tiptoes and kissed his check before shutting the door.

**A/N I repeat, Thank you so much Crushed Rose. Please read her stories, she's really good and a lovely person! **

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You**

**TD006 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

WE MEET AGAIN CHAPTER 7

**A/N Hi, it's me again! I just wanna thank Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx for being my bestest most constant reviewer (Much love.) and crabsareamazing14 not only for having an amazing username and a story I am addicted to but for reviewing :) **

The day began for Lyssa in the early hours of the morning with a giant bang, and screams from downstairs.

She ran down the stairs, alarmed, and crashed into her mother, who was doing the same thing. They grabbed each other's hands and crept down the stairs, Cat holding a baseball bat to fend off any attackers, and Lyssa holding a toothbrush, the first thing she had seen in her rush downstairs. Looking back, she realised she probably should have gotten a device that would do more damage- what was she going to do, brush the invader to death?

When they got downstairs, both getting more scared by the second, they were dumbfounded to find Jade hugging a girl about the same age as Lyssa. She had platinum blonde hair and was wearing hot pink riding clothes, her eyes looked puffy, like she had been crying.

This was all getting very awkward, as Jade and the girl hadn't noticed Cat and Lyssa stood at the foot of the stairs holding their battle implements.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Beck running lopsidedly into the hall, screaming a half-hearted war cry and wielding a milk carton.

'Wow- even my toothbrush beats that…' Lyssa whispered to her mother who struggled to contain a giggle at the fact that Beck's usually pristine hair was sticking up in odd angles. Sadly, she was not careful enough and both Olivers spun on their heels to face them.

'Hi guys! Nice weather recently!' Lyssa winged it and used her motto 'If in doubt, mention the weather'.

The girl looked up and laughed, before introducing herself:

'Helloooooo, my name is Lola, and I'm not a showgirl!'

Lyssa laughed 'I'm Lyssa, and I'm not a showgirl either!' she was going to like this girl- she was sure.

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone was sat on multi-coloured beanbags in the giant living room (which was believe it or not the smallest room in the house- Lyssa was still in awe of the Olivers' Beverly Hills mansion) drinking hot coco and chatting. No-one had yet dared to breach the subject of Lola's flamboyant arrival with her or Jade- afraid of being shouted at by the terrifying Jade or the seemingly unstable Lola.<p>

After the mugs of coco had been drained Beck took a deep breath and ran his hand through his messy hair before asking 'So, Lola, um… How do I put this- who are you, and why are you in my house? N-not that we don't want you here' he faltered and looked down after receiving a death glare from Jade.

'Calm down' Lola laughed 'And Jade, don't glare. I'm Lola, Jade's half-sister. I'm here because my mum and jade and my dad chucked me out when I said I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts. He told me to go live with my big shot sister…' she looked down, tears gathering in her eyes. She then looked up and gasped 'Oh no Jade! What about my Horsies! Daddy won't pay for them now!' she burst into fresh sobs.

Beck looked alarmed but Jade put her arms around her sister and rocked her back and forth. 'Shhh, Lola, we'll pay for Eva and Alistair, shhh, won't we Beck?' she asked, motioning for him to agree with her.

'yeah, um.. Cool' he complied 'who are Eva and Alistair?'

'My horsies.' Lola looked up and grinned at the thought of her horses- obviously the loves of her life. 'Oh my goodness Lyssa you have to meet my horsies! Look! I have pictures! That's Eva and me, and that's Alistair- he's a grumpy so-and-so!' Lola grabbed Lyssa by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs to look at more pictures on her hot pink blackberry.

Lyssa turned to mouth 'help' to the adults but found her mother curled up in a ball asleep, and Jade and Beck sleeping together- like the single unit they were. In that giant room, with Cat's tiny body curled up on the large beanbag, she looked very lonely- like a part of her was missing. Lyssa knew who could fill that gap, and maybe Lola could help her with the matchmaking…

CUPID TIME!

**Time to break out their cupids wings!**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcake Be With You!**

**TD006**


	8. Chapter 8

WE MEET AGAIN CHAPTER 8

**A/N Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers Xxxx4evaSummerxxx (you really think so? I was worried it was getting a bit clich****é****. Thanks!), rainbowsandsunshine123 (Thanks! Hope you love this chapter too) and crabsareamazing14 (you asked for more, and here it is! Sorry it took ages *sheepish*)**

The day after Lola's surprise arrival she and Lyssa were sat in the living room, bored as two shop assistants on a slow day.

It was the kind of weather where it is too hot to go out, yet too stuffy to stay in.

'This is so borrinnnggggg' Lola said as she lolled over the sofa- before spotting Andre out of the window and sitting up straight. 'Hello Helloooo' she said, in a voice which reminded Lyssa alarmingly of an American version of the sorting hat from Harry Potter.

'Who's thaaatt?' she asked, her sentence trailing out as she stretched into the crab position on the carpet, her hair obscuring her view.

'My Dad' Lyssa replied, rolling her eyes at the fruity voice her friend seemed to have taken on in the past 5 minutes.

Lola impressively stood straight up from the crab and grabbed Lyssa's wrist.

'I do not know enough about you' she proclaimed matter-of-factly, and began dragging Lyssa to an area of the house that she had yet to explore.

'Lolaaaaaaaaaaa where are we goingggggggg' Lyssa moaned. 'It's too hot to movveeeee'

'Shut up complaining' Lola replied, and continued to drag her up the stairs until they reached a small trapdoor which Lola opened and started to climb into, still dragging Lyssa who was still wailing complaints:

'Lolaaaaaaaaaaaa at least let me go so I can walk on my ownnn'

This particular comment was graced with a response 'No- you'll bolt'

'How did you know?'

After 10 minutes of clambering along floorboards they arrived at a little alcove filled with blankets.

'Wow' Lyssa gasped

'Yeahhh' Lola replied smugly. 'Now-fill me in on your lifffeee'

After a while of unstoppable giggling at the return of Lola's fruity accent, Lyssa rolled her eyes and began:

'I was a mistake'

* * *

><p>After an hour of story exchanging and chocolate eating (Lola really did come prepared) the girls collapsed on the blankets and sighed, content.<p>

Suddenly, Lola sat up and squealed

'Look, Lyssa, Look!' and pointed to the wall.

Lyssa looked unimpressed and then said patronisingly 'Yes, Lola, that's a wall. Good girl.'

Lola shot Lyssa the death glare she seemed to have inherited from her sister and explained 'There's a hole in the wall' at which Lyssa squealed and shouted

'BRING ON THE WALLLLLL!'

Before once again collapsing in laughter. Lola shot her a 'you-really-need-to-explain-before-you-shout-rando m-things' look, and Lyssa gasped as if she had been shot and fell backwards.

'you are NOT telling me that you don't watch hole in the wall?' to which Lola looked blank.

'Um… Lyssa?' Lola asked

'Yes?' Lyssa replied

'SHUT UP!' Lola shouted. 'As I was saying, through that hole in the wall' at this point she shot a glare a Lyssa who was fighting to hold in a giggle 'you can see the dining - and more importantly, Beck and Andre. They're chatting and- you gotta hear this.'

'What? What?' Lyssa asked impatiently as she hurried to sit next to Lola.

'I love her, man' they could hear Andre say sadly to Beck

'oooOOOooohhh….' The girls said to each other at the same time.

'Tell her!' Beck urged Andre, who turned away.

'She doesn't like me! I tried to make her abort Lyssa! C'mon, she's never going to take me back…' he said despairingly and walked purposefully out of the room, followed by Beck who was shouting for him to come back.

The girls drew away from the window and grinned at each other, before saying in perfect union

'CUPID TIME!'

**A/N so once again I put off the actual matchmaking. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcake Be With You xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N so, I confused some of you, huh? Sorry- In my head all of these things are obvious so if I slip up like that again please hasten to tell me that I'm an idiot who needs to explain. **

**Now, reviewers! **

**Crabsareamazing14 (All will be explained. As I said, these things were obvious to me) rainbowsandsunshine123 (thanks!) **

**LittleMissVictorious (Will do! Glad you liked it) **

**sniv1993 (as i said to crabsareamazing14, sorry about not explaining 'bout some other charactors, up until this moment they weren't key to the storyline so I kinda forgot about them *sheepish* Tori got famous and lost contact. She may be reunited with them at the very end, not sure. Glad you like Lyssa, as she's kinda based on me but I wrote her to be someone people could relate to) **

**I don't own Victorious. Oops, forgot this last few chaps...**

**DO NOT JUST SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END- AN IMPORANT NOTICE.**

**On with the story!**

The next day was not quite as stiffling as the one before, giving the girls the chance to get some well-needed time outdoors.

'Lyssie?' Lola mumbled, the sun lounger muffling her voice as she was lain on her front trying to tan her back.

'Yes Lollie?' Lyssa replied 'btw, just a little fun fact. If you call me Lyssie again, I WILL kill you.'

'Sheesh, Lyss, I just wanted to know something- how come you weren't upset when Andre told Beck he wanted Cat to abort you?' Lola replied, so curious that she had propped herself up on her elbows.

'Um...' Lyssa blushed before continuing 'I already knew'

'How?' Lola span around and sat up straight, her face eager.

'I read mum's diary' Lyssa looked away, ashamed.

'Ooh, Lyssa you badaman! Why didn't you tell me?' Lola grinned, leaning slowly back onto her elbows.

'What would I say? Oh, by the way Lola, my father never wanted me? I ruined my mother's life? If it wasn't for me then she might be less of a shell, more of a person!' She shouted, suppressing tears, and ran into the house.

'Oh great Lola, what've you done now?' Lola hit herself in the forehead and ran into the house shouting

'Lyssa! Lyss! Lyssie! ALYSSA JADELYN VALENTINE? Lyssa ? Please talk to me…' her voice became softer on the last few words, and she sunk into a chair.

'God Lola, you're such a douche…' she spoke to herself again.

'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know.' She heard a voice from behind her and spun around to see her older half-sister Jade leaning on the table.

'Shutup Jade' Lola moaned.

'What did you do now, Lo?' Jade ignored her sister's order and continued to talk, moving to rest a hand on her shoulder.

'I brought up the 'AndrewantedLyssaborted' thing…' Lola mumbled, ashamed.

'Ahh, the 'AndrewantedLyssaborted' thing..' Jade nodded her head and crouched behind her sister, 'a touchy subject.'

'No chiz' Lola shook her head and groaned 'Lyssa's the closest to a friend I've ever had!'

Jade rose an eyebrow

'Apart from you, of course'

'Well then' Jade dusted some invisible dirt off of her trousers 'Let's go find Lyssa.' She grabbed Lola's wrist and dragged her towards the door

* * *

><p>It was her crying which gave her away.<p>

She (Lyssa) was sat in the hideout, her eyes red and puffy and her frail body wracked with sobs.

When Lola and Jade found her, she made no attempt to run away, just began to cry louder.

Jade rushed to her side and held her close, until her sobs began to subside and she gained the ability to speak.

'It's not easy, y'know, being happy-go-lucky'

'You should speak to your mum about how you feel' Jade suggested, but this made the sobs come again, thick and fast.

'Okayokay so that's out of the question' Jade backtracked quickly, still holding Lyssa.

'How about talking to Andre? I know you two are quite close now' she tried again, only to be met with more sobs.

'Um… Lyss?' Lola said, cautiously 'I'm really, really sorry, please forgive me, I just, um… Have a plan.'

Lyssa span around quickly and rose her eyebrows

'Speak to me?'

'Okay, um, it involves me, you and Jade playing some cupid magic on your parents…' Lola's face began to look mischievous

'I'm liking this plan' Lyssa smiled, although her face was still red.

'Jade?' the girls both asked at the same time, and then Lola continued 'Are you in?'

Jade looked from one girl to another before grinning

'Duh! Not gonna pass up a chance to matchmake my bestfriends!'

**So here are the important note I was on about.**

**There's an amazingly talented and awesome author on here who recently tried to take her own life due to comments and reviews people were putting on her stories. Not cool. I'm just saying, although of course none of you would ever do that, to spread the word and make a difference. Put a note like this in ur A/N, tell people, and most importantly DON'T CYBERBULLY. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N Hi! Don't freak out but it's me again ;) Keeping the AN short and sweet today- thanks to my reviewers:**

**The-window-of-regret: Ikr me too she's so awesome :D couldn't leave her as a background character, now could I? xx**

**Crabsareamazing14: Cupid magic all the way! Ooh- maybe we could cupid the llamas? Yeah? Yeah?**

**LittleMissVictorious: Me too and she's such an amazing author… So glad she's ok. **

**SomeoneSomewhere: Love you! Xxx **

**This chap is dedicated to my amazing friends N and Crushedrose who read this story and remind me to update. :D love themmm xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

'Are you sure this is going to work?' Lyssa put her mobile phone down and looked nervously at Lola and Jade, who shared an impatient look.

'What if he says no?' Lyssa voiced her doubts.

'All we're asking' Lola rubbed her temples and spoke through gritted teeth 'is for him to have dinner with his daughter.'

'YES' Lyssa replied impatiently 'but when we get here, he's gonna have dinner with mum not me!'

'But HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT!' Lyssa exploded.

'Everything okay in here?' Beck stuck his head through the door 'I heard shouting.'

'Yes. We are simply matchmaking.' Jade explained matter-of-factly

'I want nothing to do with this' he shook his head and left.

'Exactly what I thought.' Jade sighed, and sat back down. 'C'mon Lyssa, just make the call.'

Lyssa decided to take the plunge and dialled his number, cringing at every ring.

'Hello, Andre Harris' Andre picked up. Lyssa took a deep breath and replied

'Hi Dad! Just wondered if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?'

'Yeah sure Lyss, it's a date' was his answer.

Yes, Lyssa thought, but not in the way you mean.

'kaykay bye Vader' Lyssa ended the call and fell backwards onto a black beanbag which belonged to Jade.

'Now to persuade Mum…' Lyssa groaned

Jade smirked and said 'Sorted. I spoke to Cat earlier.'

Lola frowned and spoke indignantly 'You're not supposed to go behind our backs! We are a team!'

Her face was so scrunched up and angry that the others couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Andre and Cat having been lead to the dining room alone, Lyssa, Lola and Jade congregated around a monitor that was linked to a camera which Jade had installed in the peephole.<p>

'They're chatting!' Lola squealed.

'I'm so sorry about Lyssa setting us up…' Cat said, looking embarrassed. 'I swear I had no idea.'

'It's okay.' Andre replied 'Actually, it's nice to have some time with you. Cat, look, I know I was a jerk of the first water but I promise I've changed. I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again, I just wanted to say that I… I love you'

He was interrupted by Cat, who pressed her lips to his. She then grabbed his hand and headed out of the room, saying

'Let's go chat somewhere that's NOT full of hidden cameras.' She waved to the peephole 'bye guys'

'How?' Jade asked, replicating Lola's confused expression.

Lyssa sighed: 'It's her mother's intuition' she rolled her eyes 'she knows EVERYTHING…'

'I wish my mom had a mother's intuition' Lola mumbled, looking down.

'I was going to wait to tell you this, Lo, but here you are' Jade handing Lola a piece of paper.

**Certificate to confirm that**

**Lola Faith West**

**Has been adopted by Jade and Beck Oliver with permission from birth parents Ellen and John West, and is now**

**Lola Faith Oliver**

**Signed, **

**(weirdyswirlymess)**

Lola burst into tears 'Jadey! !' she choked on tears and threw herself at Jade, who wrapped her in her arms and stroked her hair.

Lyssa decided to leave them to their mushy moment.

She walked into the living room to find her mum lying on her dad's lap, both of them half asleep.

She crept out and went into her room, opening her laptop and messaging her friend from back home, Bianca.

**BiancaIsTheGirl: Hi Lyss! Miss you! How's America? How's your Dad? WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?**

This struck a chord with Lyssa, and she suddenly thought- when AM I going home?

It was the first homesick moment she'd had since she arrived.

She cried herself to sleep for the first time in days.

**A/N well, hope you like!**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You**

**Lalla xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry I didn't update earlier! From now on I will aim to update AT LEAST once a week. **

**If you like House of Anubis, why not check out my stories: Sibuna Jr and In the Shadows, which is a crossover co-written with crushedrose. Yeah, I'm shamelessly advertising myself… badbadbadbad ah well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Lyssa and Lola..)**

The next morning, Lyssa awoke feeling thoroughly sorry for herself.

She missed England. Sure, Lola was awesome but she just didn't have the memories with her that she had with her friends from back home: Bianca, May, Molly and Gayle were her closest friends and she hadn't spoken to them, it seemed like, forever.

She trooped down to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and then went back upstairs. She was bored, so she called Andre for a chat (Lola was at her old house with Jade and Beck packing boxes of her stuff to move in). There was no reply so she went through to her mother's room, only to find Cat asleep in Andre's arms.

She should have been happy for them- She was the one who set all of this up, after all- but all she felt was rejection.

If she was home, she'd have gone round to Gayle's. She loved all of her friends but she'd known Gayle since she could remember and her parents were just like Lyssa's second parents.

She began tearing up so she opened her laptop and grinned when she got 5 notifications:

**Gayleeeeeeee is online**

**BiancaIsTheGirl is online**

**Molly;) is online**

**May is online**

**You have been invited to a group chat with Gayleeeeeeee BiancaIsTheGirl Molly;) May**

She giggled at May's lack of a creative nickname- always a joke between the girls- before joining the chat and switching it to video, glad to see a friendly face from back home.

'Spill. The. Beans.' Molly leaned into her webcam eagerly, and so Lyssa began to explain.

* * *

><p>It had been hours and hours since the chat started. Lyssa was happier than she had been in ages. They'd chatted about random, stupid, little things- from May's astoundingly high school levels (no surprise there) to Gayle's most recent running title and the banner the girls had made to support her. This made Lyssa feel more homesick than ever.<p>

Before now, she had always been president of Gayle's fan club, making the banner, organising the cakes etc.

As she was about to sign out she was struck with a wave of painful fear, the type which makes you want to double up and cry for all eternity.

'g-guys?' she asked, struggling to hold back tears 'promise me something?' she continued. After receiving comments along the lines of 'Of course' and 'anything' she went on. 'Please don't forget me. I'm scared that when- when I get back you'll all have loads of inside jokes without me…'

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed, then Bianca said

'Don't be stupid, we were worried you were forgetting us! All this talk about Lola this, Lola that, Lola's so cool, Lola's been adopted. We thought we'd never match up to the awesomeness of Lola!'

'You guys!' Lyssa shouted, a mixture of sobs and hysterical laughter wracking her body.

'As if!'

As she went to shut down the computer she began feeling thoroughly better about everything, and resolved to stop being such a spoilt brat. Her mum was happy, and it had only been a few weeks anyway! Hadn't it? Come to think about it, Lyssa hadn't really been keeping track of time.

She checked the date on her laptop and gasped:

It was August 28th.

That meant that… She worked it out on her fingers.

Using English term time…

She had one week until the end of the summer holidays.

She had to go home in one week.

**A/N :o Lyssa has to go home!**

**I've recently (like half an hour ago) checked my traffic stats.**

**Wowwwwww.**

**I am so amazed and proud and glad that people read this story- thank you so much :)**

**Thanks so much to my amazing reviewers:**

**Latona78: so glad you like it**

**Crabsareamazing14: :o oh my llamas we so should! Lol xx**

**Littlemissvictorious: glad you like it! xx**

**More soon! I promise!****  
><strong>

**TheDreamer006**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

WE MEET AGAIN CHAPTTER 12

**A/N I am updating today because my creativeness is on a roll!**

**Reviewers! ;D**

**Crabsareamazing14: Really glad you like! **

**Guest (1): here I am, continuing! Thank you!**

**Guest (2): are you and guest 1 the same person, or is it just two anon reviews? Xx Glad you like it so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was sorted. The plane tickets were bought. Lyssa and Cat would be flying back to England the next day.

Lyssa walked around her room with Lola, packing boxes in silence.

Neither girl wanted to say goodbye- saying it would make it all final. Make it true.

Suddenly Lola broke the awful awkward silence: 'Video chat me every day, yeah?'

'Of course!' Lyssa choked, tearing up.

The girls hugged and sobbed, abandoning the packing.

After a few hours, however, they couldn't put it off any longer.

They packed all of Lyssa's bags and loaded them into the back of Beck's truck with Cat's stuff, ready for an early departure the next morning.

* * *

><p>Andre awoke early that morning, with a strong sense of foreboding. He had no idea why…<p>

He went to text Cat, only to find he already had a message from her.

**To: Andre**

**From: Cat 3 **

**Andre… Me and Lyssa leave for England today.**

**I love you, and Lyss looks up to you more than anyone, I really hope we keep in touch- for her sake.**

**For my sake.**

**I'm sorry I'm breaking this news to you in a text, I couldn't say it to you.**

**Our plane leaves at 7:30**

**I love you.**

**Cat**

**Xxx**

Their plane left at 7:30.

He looked at his alarm clock:

8:00 am

He threw his head back in despair and stared at the corkboard of pictures on his wall

Him and Lyssa at the fair where she won Obe Wan

Him and Cat, in high school.

Him and Cat, in middle school.

Him, Cat and Lyssa. His favourite picture. It had been taken a week ago, before leaving was ever a question, in a photo booth. They were all making funny faces.

A whole line of them had been printed, he kept one, Lyssa got one and Cat got one.

They'd probably thrown theirs away, though…

He took it down and stared at it, using all his might to repress tears.

* * *

><p>A week later, Lyssa packed her school bag and walked to Gayle's where she would meet the gang to walk to school.<p>

She reached into her pocket, to make sure her most precious position was there. Phew- it was.

The picture that had been taken a week before she left LA.

Her, her mum and her dad.

Shame- she was finally ready to call Andre her dad and he was halfway across the globe, probably forgetting about her…

* * *

><p>Cat stood in the doorway of their house, soaking up the last rays of summer sun. She saw something flutter out of the door and reached down to pick it up.<p>

It was the photo booth photo of her and her family.

She broke down crying on the doorstep:

Had she done the right thing, leaving America?

She was only trying to do right by Lyssa- she didn't want her schooling interrupted. Yeah, that was it.

Deep down Cat knew that it was for purely selfish reasons that they'd left though.

Lyssa had been happy. Sure, she was a little homesick at times, but that wasn't why Cat had ordered the first plane tickets to England she could find.

It was because she was scared. Scared to be in a relationship, scared Lyssa would love Andre more than her, scared of what Andre would say, scared she would get hurt again…

But it wasn't herself that got hurt, she realised. It was Lyssa, and now this child.

She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand that read positive and cried harder than ever.

Two children without constant contact with their father, all because of her.

All. Her. Fault.

**A/N aww, poor Cat! I hate leaving her sad like this, so I'll update real quick! If you read, why not review? xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Latona78: Exactly! *sigh* When will they learn! Haha **

**NeonLovesYou: Yup! But I love them too much to have **_**much**_** unhappiness for Cat and Lyssa!**

**Jeremy Shane: here is the more! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Guest: Have updated- hope you can see this! x**

**LittleMissVictorious: Glad!**

* * *

><p>Cat had never been in so much emotional turmoil. Should she call, or should she leave it? What would Andre say? Should she tell Andre first, or Lyssa?<p>

After struggling with the decision for ages, she decided to tell Lyssa first. Andre didn't come to say goodbye at the airport, Andre didn't come visit, Andre didn't _care._

'Lyss?' she shouted up the stairs to Lyssa, who began to run down the stairs.

'Yes?' Lyssa replied, out of breath, having just jumped off the final stair ceremoniously.

'I have something to tell you.' She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes 'I'm pregnant'

'Wow, you and Vader never learn, do you?' Lyssa grinned, and enveloped Cat in a giant hug.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come- Cat had no further reasons to put off telling Andre.<p>

She fiddled with the scrap of paper in her hands- the last thing Andre had given her when they finally got back together towards the end of the America visit. It seemed like years ago now…

The lettering on the note was faded because of the constant handling it had received but you could still make out the phone number and short note.

Cat re-read it for the 50 millionth time: 'Cat- call this number for anything. I will always come.'

She took a deep breath and dialled the number.

'Andre?'

'Yes? Cat? Oh my goodness Cat'

She cut him off 'I'm pregnant' then hung up.

* * *

><p>Twins.<p>

Twins.

TWINS.

Cat was still reeling from her most recent scan.

She wished Andre had been there… But Lyssa was, and that was all that mattered, _really._ The adoring look on Lyssa's face when she stared at her baby siblings. The fierce look of protection, the vow to be the best big sister ever.

Cat had only just got in when there was a loud urgent knock on the door.

She opened it and gasped, Andre.

He grinned, held out his arms and said

'Always.'

* * *

><p>'Lyssa?' Andre asked nervously, about a week after he had moved in with his girls.<p>

'Ja Vati?' Lyssa replied, not looking up from her German revision book.

'There's something I wanted to ask you' he fiddled with his fingers and his voice quavered

'What?' She looked up from her book, intrigued

'Um… I wanted to ask your Mum, um… Cat if she'd um… Marry me?' His voice got quieter as he went, and by the end it was less of a statement and more of a question.

'Yeah, sure, knock yourself out' Lyssa replied, her tone casual but her face split into a grin. 'But… I don't think her boyfriend will like that.'

'her boyfriend?' Andre went deadly pale, and Lyssa began to laugh hysterically

'Oh your FACE! No boyfriend, don't worry, ask away.' She grinned, and hugged a still slightly in shock Andre.

* * *

><p>8 months later Cat was giant, and very irritable.<p>

She sat down with the baby names book, complaining.

'Why are we waiting 'til birth for the babies' genders? Huh? Huh? It just makes this name thing one whole lot harder' she huffed

'Sweetie' Andre said carefully 'You were the one who wanted to wait' he flinched before she even said anything.

'SO NOW EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT?' she cried, beginning to sob.

Andre jumped to his feet 'No, no, no, nothing's your fault. Caterina Hannah Valentine… Will you marry me?' He produced the ring Lyssa had helped him choose.

'Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes!' Cat grinned and kissed Andre square on the lips.

'Mood swings' Lyssa mouthed knowledgeably, proceeding to photograph Cat's ringed hand and mass text it.

**To:Lola Oliver;Jade Oliver;Beck Oliver;Gayle Thompson;Bianca Taylor;May Granger;Molly Lawrence**

**They grow up so fast :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the wedding, but I need your help. Send me names! Boy's names! Girl's names! Any names! I am putting this out to you, my lovely readers; you will name Cat's babies. I will have the casting vote, but if one name keeps popping up then it will be chosen.<strong>

**REVIEW WITH YOUR NAMES!**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You**

**TD xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**WE MEET AGAIN CHAPTER 14**

**A/N wow you guys… Thankyou! Great reviews. I was spoilt for choice with all those names- I wanted to choose ALL of them! But, the final names for the twins are in this chapter. :D**

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to write this. Stupid writers block… I'm thinking one more chapter after this, then possibly a sequel. ONLY if people want it though.**

**Reviews (This might take a while! *happy face which fanfiction will most likely delete* :D) **

**LMV- Thankyou for reviewing- loved the names **

**Suzy- I'm glad you are pleased with this story. Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I do check over my work and I am pretty good with grammar but I must have missed a few things. Jade was (is) out of character in this story because it's set a long time after HA and I wanted to show character development. Sorry if it was too much. **

**Five Pies To The Face- Thankyou**

** REDgirl2723- Really glad you like it, thanks for the names! **

**vampireprincess- here is your update! **

**Littlemissmaslow- I love BTR toooo :D**

** Monkster- thanks!**

**Guest (1)- thanks, glad you like **

**Lolower- thanks **

**Latona78- ikr- ya gotta luv Lyssa! **

**NeonLovesYou- Yes they are! Lol x **

**GUEST (2)- Great names thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

**Caterina Hannah Valentine, Andre Harris, Alyssa Jadelyn Valentine, Melody Alexa Harris and Drew Carlos Harris invite you to the union of Cat and Andre, finally.**

**We hope you can come!**

**Xxx**

It wasn't surprising that it had taken 3 years for Andre and Cat to get round to getting married. Everything took them ages, it seemed. Plus, now the twins were old enough to be included in the ceremony.

Finally, though, they day had arrived.

Cat smoothed down her dress, took one last look at her hair and make-up and then walked out towards the aisle.

Her father took her arm, and she walked down the aisle following 3 year old Melody who was dropping white and red coloured petals for Cat to walk on. Unfortunately, Mel hadn't managed to really grasp the concept of scattering the petals lightly, and was throwing handfuls of them at the congregation.

Behind Cat, there was her maid of honour Jade, closely followed by a row of beautiful bridesmaids with multi-coloured hair.

For the ceremony, the parents had been persuaded to let their daughters dye their hair.

First came May, with blue hair. Next to her was the green haired Bianca, followed by Gayle, with her purple hair flying in the summer breeze. Then came Lyssa, bright red like her mother. After Lyssa came Lola, who was loving her florescent pink hair. Finally there was Molly, her coral locks bouncing everywhere as always.

The ceremony went quickly- and soon there was only one bit left.

'Does anyone here know a reason why the couple should not be joined in matrimony?'

Suddenly the door slammed and there was a voice

'I do!'

Everyone gasped and spun around- Jade stood up looking ready to kill whoever was trying to ruin Cat's wedding.

'You don't think I'm going to let my best friends get married without me there, do you?' Tori ripped off a wig and sunglasses.

'Sorry about the disguise, the paps follow me everywhere these days!'

Cat squealed and hugged Tori tightly, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.

'Okay- now I'm here' Jade glared at Tori's diva behaviour, but it was a friendly glare. 'the couple can kiss!'

The ceremony was beautiful, everybody cried- especially Cat.

She had never imagined, after Lyssa, that she would ever get married.

There had been boyfriends- even one especially serious one- but they had never amounted to anything.

Finally, everything was falling into place.

She had two beautiful daughters, a beautiful son, a loving husband and amazing friends.

It was all she could have wished for, and more.

The wedding sped by and before she knew it, it was the reception. She had quickly changed into short blue dress, Drew into a smart shirt and trousers, Melody into a long pink dress that hit her ankles, and the girls into short dresses which were all different styles and each matched that particular hair colour. Andre (typical boy) hadn't thought about clothes, so was still in his tux.

The reception was beautiful; Cat had spent the last 3 years saving up money so that it could be as amazing as possible. (her quite well-off parents had paid for the wedding, but she insisted on paying for the reception at least.)

Since it was a rare blazing English summer, the reception was held outside. The ground was scattered with red and white rose petals, and everywhere there were arches of those flowers.

It brought Cat back quite shockingly to that fated day; Jade and Beck's wedding.

_*flashback*_

'_Andre' she stated, making him spin around. _

'_Cat!' He said, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. _

'_Look Cat I'm sorry about all that but we both know the aborting it was the right thing' he touched her arm and she pulled away. He really didn't know?_

'_Andre, I didn't have an abortion' the colour drained out of his face 'And she isn't an it!' She began to get more het up now 'SHE's a beautiful, intelligent, 13 year old girl named Alyssa Jadelyn Valentine and you'd know that if you had stuck with us'_

'_B-but… You moved away to avoid telling me I was right!' He said, sweating now. _

'_Don't flatter yourself Andre Harris. I moved away to create a better life for her, for us.' She began to walk away but he grabbed her arm before she could._

'_Tell me about her' he said, his voice softer than it had been a moment ago._

_*end flashback*_

So much had changed since then she thought while looking fondly at her husband who was playing with their son, and then her daughters who were dancing sweetly with Lyssa's friends over in a corner.

Lyssa was 16. 16. Sixteen. So grown up…

She sighed, finally content.

Suddenly, a voice made her eyes snap open.

'May I have this dance, m'lady?' Andre extended his arm which Cat took without a second thought.

'Why of course' she grinned, and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. There was Beck and Jade, swaying to the music, Tori and some cousin of Andre's and the most surprising couple- Lyssa and Beck's 17 year old nephew Charlie.

The reception was coming to a close when Lyssa went up onto the stage where a band signed by Andre had been performing, had a word with them then grabbed the mic.

'This is for you, mum' she grinned and signalled to the band to begin playing.

'_**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on**_

_**I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run**_

_**Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold**_

_**I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**_

_**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**_

_**But I know you're not scared of anything at all**_

_**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**_

_**But I know I had the best day with you today'**_

When she finished, everyone clapped and Cat held her close for about 10 minutes, until Andre tapped her on the shoulder and signalled that Lyssa was quite possibly suffocating.

When she had let her go, Beck's nephew Charlie came up to them- his brown tousled hair looking exactly like Beck's.

'Um… Mrs Harris?' He asked

'Yes Charlie' she replied curiously.

'Can I dance with Lyssa?'

She looked from Lyssa to Charlie and then back again, before giving in.

'Sure.'

Andre came up behind Cat and Lyssa

'But if you hurt her, I'm warning you' he said menacingly and Lyssa went bright red.

'Yes sir' Charlie said, looking terrified.

Lyssa grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cat sighed again. So grown up…

She looked down at Melody, who was tugging at her dress.

'Yes Mel?'

Melody raised her arms, silently asking to be picked up. She never really talked much…

Cat stood there, holding her daughter on one hip, and her son's hand with the other hand, her husband stood protectively behind them.

She felt invincible.

**A/N Second to last chapter! Okay, I'm a bit worried about posting those song lyrics. I **_**think **_**it's okay as long as a character's singing or speaking them, but I don't know. Can someone tell me please? I don't want to get in trouble. Thanks!**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You.**

**Teddy**

**xxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**A/N Thanks guys! So you want a sequel? A sequel you will get. This is the last chapter of We Meet Again, and I have NO IDEA when I'll do the sequel. Sorry! I'm going on holiday for TWO WEEKS so I won't be back until August 20****th****? Something like that. Anyways, on with the FINAL chapter! This chapter, and the sequel, will 1****st**** person point of view. This is because I always do it in 3****rd**** person, so I'm changing because as my mother says I need to 'stretch myself'. Oh no. Another stupidly long author's note. Nobody's reading thiiisssssssssss. Start your review with '3****rd**** person' if you actually read this. **

_**Lyssa's POV**_

I was sat on the sofa with Mel watching whatever kids show she 'lobes' this week, when Jade, Beck and Lola walked in. It wasn't too much of a surprise, they've been staying in a hotel down the road since the wedding as it's still the summer holidays, if the very end.

Mum went and got drinks for everyone and Dad brought Drew in from playing in the garden (covered in mud, of course. That boy…)

Suddenly my phone pinged, signifying that I had a message.

I picked it up and checked, my cheeks flushing when I realised that it was from Charlie. He asked whether I was free to go to the cinema down the road.

Lola looked at me searchingly as I hadn't yet spoken

'It's Charlie. He wants to hang out tonight…'

THIS IS AN 8 YEAR TIME GAP, I'M SKIPPING TO THE TIME IN WHICH THE SEQUEL WILL BE SET. YES, I KNOW IT'S A LONG TIME.

_**Melody's POV**_

First day of Secondary school… Big deal, right? You have _no idea_.

I walked out of the front door of my house, where my parents were stood waving goodbye to me and my twin brother, Drew; my mother with tears in her eyes. Even my 24 year old big sister Lyssa was here, having travelled from America with her husband and baby son to be here for our first week.

Drew and I didn't really speak on our way, he was walking with his mates and I was walking with my best friend Ella. I do have other friends, before you start feeling sorry for this weirdo with only one friend, but they don't live in my area.

I've never been the socialising type, actually. The sort of thing which comes easily to Lyssa, Mum, Dad, and even Drew, just doesn't click with me.

I've been friends with Ella for ages though, I'm completely at ease with her. She's the kind of girl who needs someone to listen, and I'm the kind of girl who listens. So maybe I don't get a word in edgeways, who cares? She's my best friend.

I know mum and dad don't like her. Mum especially. She always gets uneasy when I hang around with her, tells me I need to spread my wings and make other close friends, she tries to tactfully tell me that maybe we won't be friends forever.

Who needs them? They don't understand me, anyway.

I confuse them, that's it. They understand Lyssa. She tells everyone everything in an almost Ella-ish fashion, the difference being that she listens too.

Drew is pretty easy to understand. He's a standard boy, head to toe. If he's upset, he'll grunt. If he's happy, he'll say so.

I, however, am different. I don't tell people if I have problems. I write them into diaries and then lock them away under my bed.

I love to perform. Acting is a guilty pleasure. Escaping Melody for that moment, becoming someone else. It's my solace.

Mum and Dad don't approve. It's unfair and hypocritical; they got to go to a performing school! I know they're trying to protect me from rejection but I don't want to learn from THEIR mistakes, I want to learn from my own!

I breathe out all of my troubles on the way to school, inserting a 'yeah' and the occasional 'poor you' into Ella's long stream of conversation and continuing to walk.

'This year'll be different' I tell myself 'New school, new Melody. No more hiding behind Ella. No more shy.' I try to believe in what I'm saying, but it's difficult.

I make the same promises every year.

**A/N sooo, spoilers for the sequel! Review, it's your last chance to review We Meet Again! All reviews will be credited in first chapter of sequel, which will be up in 2 weeks. I'll write on holiday and upload it then, I promise. **

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You**

**Teddy**

**xxx**


End file.
